One Shot Galore ZoxRo, LuxNa, Friendships
by message.in.the.inferno
Summary: I always get random inspirations for tiny cute chapters. I have another longer in depth OP story but I wanted to do something cute. Warning, some of them will be out of context of the series/manga. THANKS. R


**Dreaming**

The green haired, now one-eyed, swordsman strolled down the empty halls of the ship searching, once again, for the kitchen. Once he had realized it must have been more than an hour since he had began looking, he let out a small string of curses. Had it been anyone else's ship he could have cut it in half so he could see clearly where everything was. But it wasn't. It was home._  
_

From the distance he heard footsteps coming down his hall and he cursed again, if anyone where to find him here they would know he was lost. _Damn it_. He thought, as he tried to think of someway to conceal his not being able to find...well anything. He leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. Folding his legs he rested his head back against the wall and closed his eye.

He cringed slightly as he heard the footsteps coming closer. Whoever it was, was barefoot. _Chopper?_ he thought quietly, he was the only one besides Franky to walk around barefoot for the majority of their time on the ship. The footfalls sounded tpo light to be Chopper in human form though, and they were to relaxed to be Luffys.

The footsteps stopped right in front of him and he felt a shadow cast over his face. He waited a couple of seconds, which felt like hours, to see if the person would leave. _It better not be that ero-cook. _He thought angrily, picturing Sanji standing before him, ready to play a trick on the supposedly sleeping swordsman. _  
_

"Zoro-kun?"

The voice that filled the air was smooth and soothing, soft and light, a sweet whisper, it was a voice that he knew so very well. He almost opened his eyes, to see if he had guessed correctly. But for some reason, he was unable to respond.

What happened next, however, both startled and paralyzed the well trained swordsman and caused his eye to flash open.

He looked down to see that Nico Robin had crawled into his lap and rested comfortably against him, her head nestled by his neck, and her hand comfortably resting on his chest. The string of surprised curse words were choked in his throat as she sighed and nuzzled her head closer into his neck. His heart was beating a million times a second and he was at a loss at what to do. He couldn't push her off. He couldn't... wait. Why couldn't he push her off? He would have to any other member, including Nami.

He looked down at the black haired beauty resting against him. Now that he thought about it...WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS HAPPENING? WAS HE DREAMING? Was SHE dreaming? _  
_

He looked down at her face and saw a dazed smile playing on her lips. He let out a sigh of relief, relaxing slightly. The moment was short lived however when he realized exactly what had happened. Nico Robin was sleep walking?

He shifted nervously under her, unsure of what to do next. "Uh...Umm.." he cleared his throat awkwardly. The voice of Chopper telling him _never_ to wake up a person who was sleep walking, caused him to freeze. Another thought caused a near heart attack to the poor already flustered swordsman. What if someone were to walk down the hall at this moment?

His eyes searched the hall for the nearest door, and he spotted one a few feet away. Quickly, and carefully he lifted the Historian and carried her towards the door. He blushed heavily as she wrapped her arms around his neck, mumbling something under her breath.

"Damn it woman," he whispered, as he opened the door and slipped inside what he now found, with great horror, to be her bedroom. What would happen if she woke up right now? He would look like the biggest moron in the entire world. Not to mention the fact that he was creepily standing their holding her in front of her bed.

Shivers ran up his spine at the thought and he desperately tried to think of a solution. But once again he froze in shock as Robin spoke again.

"Wait," her arms tightened slightly around his neck.

_Are you awake?_ He thought in panic.

"Thatsnotright." Then suddenly he stiffened as he felt her face against his neck. He soft lips were resting against his skin and he felt as if he were about to catch on fire.

_What is she doing?_!

Then he felt her beginning to stretch and panicked as he felt her beginning to wake up.

"No,no, no,no,no," he whispered, panicking as he ran to the bed and laid her down then pried her arms off of his neck.

He stood there for a moment panting as his heart was nearly pounding out of his chest until he realized how it would look if she woke up to find him panting over her. He cursed himself quietly and turned to walk away, he felt a soft hand grasp his wrist which caused him to stop. He could have pulled away, or pushed it away from him, but once again he was unable to respond.

"Zoro?" She whispered his name before, but this time he could tell that she was awake.

He slowly turned around, and nearly melted to the ground when he saw her, propped up on the bed, her long black silky hair over her shoulder and her eyes slightly squinted sleepily as she tried to see him by the candle light. Subconsciously he took a step forward and she blinked slowly, sleepily as she saw him do so. She had not let go of his wrist but tugged at it, pulling him closer.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly, sitting up straighter.

"I don't know." he answered honestly.

She smiled softly, he could tell that she was not completely alert yet. She blinked again and then did something that cased Zoros heart to explode.

"Good morning, Zoro," She released his wrist, moving her hand up to his cheek and gently pulled his face down to meet hers, kissing him softly on the lips. When she pulled away Zoro could see that her eyes had widened and she was fully awake.

"Z-z-oro-kun?" she stuttered, "You're...really here?"

"N-no," Zoro answered stupidly, "You're dreaming!"

And with that he stumbled out of the room, blushing furiously, but with a smile plastered on his face.


End file.
